Liam And Tracy Forbidden Love
by WWEShelby
Summary: Title sounds kinda lame, but its right. Liam/Tracy


**I've been thinking of making a Liam/Tracy FanFic for a while. I'm not sure how this will work, but whatever. Here it goes.**

As Tracy walked to the DG, she was thinking about the kids. In particular, she thought about Liam. She'd been doing a lot of that recently. She liked the way he could make a joke out of everything and the way he stuck up for Frank.

'Ew. This is Liam I'm thinking about. He's only 14!' she thought, feeling disgusted with herself.

She finally reached the Dumping Ground, she put her jacket and bag in the office and made her way to the kitchen to prepare lunch. '…and that's how it really happened mate.' Liam said, walking in from the garden with Frank, holding a football under his arm.

'Alright Tracy, whats for lunch?' he asked, leaning over the kitchen counter. She got butterflies in her stomach just by hearing his voice.

'It's a surprise, now out, your filthy!' she joked throwing a towel at him. He laughed then headed upstairs with his best mate not far behind. Tracy put a hand over her heart, it was going 100mph. 'Jeez, whats up with me?' she asked herself. She put it to the back of her mind as she cooked the kids lunch.

**LIAM'S P.O.V**

When I saw Tracy just now, she gives me butterflies. I don't know much about love, but I think im falling in love with her. I'm seeing Tracy in a way I've never seen anyone before. I think I'm falling for her, but she's a care worker. Nothing could happen. I don't know what's happening. I have to tell someone, whether its Tracy or Frank, but not Frank. It would creep him out. It creeps me out and its happening to me. I don't know. I'll talk to Tracy about it, it'll weird everything out between us, but she has to know.

**TRACY'S P.O.V**

I was stirring the cheese sauce for the macaroni cheese I was making when Liam walked over to me, no Frank, just him.

'Tracy I want to talk to you somewhere quiet. Come up to the toy cupboard in ten minutes' he whispered to me and walked away.

I watched him go as I wondered what it was he wanted to talk to me about. Ten minutes went by and I walked into the office.

'Hey Mike, can you do me a favour and finish lunch?I want to talk to the kids.' I asked Mike, standing in front of the desk.

'Oh alright Tracy, go do what it is you have to do.' He said, smiling at me. 'Thanks Mike' I shouted as I ran up the stairs. I reached the toy cupboard and turned on the light. Liam wasn't here yet, maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe it was a dare, oh I looked like a fool.

**LIAMS P.O.V**

I approached the toy cupboard, heart racing. My palms were sweating and my legs turned to jelly and I turned the knob and walked into find Tracy already there, standing with her arms crossed, looking pissed.

'Tracy look, I have to tell you something. It's really important.' I looked down at my shoes, thinking about what I was going to say next.

'Well tell me Liam, I aint David Blain. I cant read minds, y'know.' She laughed. 'David Blains an illusionist actually, Tracy.' I said, feeling like Gus, maybe Toby. 'Well whatever. He cant read minds then either. So tell me, tell me what you really have to tell me, Liam'. I didn't say anything. I, kissed her. I kissed Tracy, and to my surprise, she kissed me back.

It was sweet, not weird at all, it felt right. Like it was meant to be. Although it was awkward when we broke apart. She fiddled with her hair and checked her finger nails for dirt.

'I think I'm falling for you, Tracy.' She looked at me, then to the door, and back at me. 'I know what you mean, I feel the same...' She admitted. Mate, I was not expecting that. '…but I'm too old for you, Liam. You're a child.'

My heart sank, should've known that was going to happen.

'If your saying you feel the same, age shouldn't matter. Maybe we should keep it between me and you for a few weeks, and if we still feel the same, we tell people. Deal?' I said, I sounded like some bloke off of a chick flick.

'Deal. But I only see you when I'm working, and we'll get caught if we keep it here.' She was right, but I couldn't think of anything else. 'Well Liam, you have my number so if, when I'm not working, you want to come round to Cam's, text me yeah? Well, I have to go, I left Mike in charge of finishing lunch.' She laughed that adorable laugh that I adore.

'Ok then Tracy, I'll text ya.' I said, leaning in and kissing her again. She broke off and walked out, leaving me standing in the toy cupboard by myself. Looking at all of the toys. I smiled and walked out. I still couldn't get my mind around the fact me and Tracy had kissed. Twice.

**End of chapter one. Should I carry on? Tell me what you think. ~this is just something I'm writing whilst taking a break from 'Alanah'. Hopefully you enjoy both stories.**


End file.
